The Stoick Dragon
by SoNevable
Summary: Instead of Hiccup finding the Night Fury Stoick finds it after telling Hiccup to stay in the house. What happens to Stoick will change his view on the beasts forever. What happens when Hiccup decides to go looking for the dragon and finds 2, and why is the big one so protective? T for Blood. Maybe be pairings. Transformation fic, don't like? Go away.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to go a little in the movieish, where Stoick is yelling at Hiccup.**

**This is a revised chapter... Seems there was alot that was messed up in this...**

* * *

Chapter 1

"It went down just off Raven Point-"

"STOP! Just stop..." Stoick yells at his son. Hiccup stops and looks around at all the disappointed faces.

"Every time you step outside disaster falls, can you not see that I have bigger problems!? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"

"Well between you and me the village could do with a little less feeding don't you think?" Hiccup said trying to get off his fathers bad side.

"This isn't a joke Hiccup!" *Huff* "Why can't you follow to simplest orders!?"

"I-, I can't stop myself, I see a dragon and I ha- to kill it you know. It's who I am dad."

Sigh,"Many things Hiccup, but a dragon slayer is not one of them. Come on I'm bringing you back to the house," Stoick said walking up to Hiccup and thwacking him up side the head for being. Well, a Hiccup.

"Gobber help the villagers rebuild I'll be out in a second," Stoick said calmly.

"Aye Stoick, consider it done," Gobber said, turning around to tell everyone what to do.

***DIS B A LINE***

They got up to their house right as the sun started coming up.

"Look, dad I'm sorry for what happened back there I should have just stayed in Gobber's smithy..," Hiccup said to break the silence.

"Why Hiccup, why do you keep coming out?" Stoick said in a "You've got to be kidding me" tone.

"Well, I've really been wanting to kill that Nightfury oh you know... since it started attacking..."

"Well you're not coming out anymore, You stay in the house."

"But I got the nigh-," Hiccup started.

"No Buts, now get in there and don't come out till I say."

"*Sigh* Fine...What ever, it's not like it's nothing new..," Hiccup said pushing open the door and going in. Stoick was thinking about where he cut Hiccup off at.

Stoick POV

I did hear a screech going down this morning, maybe Hiccup was telling the truth. I'm gonna go see if there is a dragon there, Gobber should be good organizing the village for now. I'll only be gone for a little, going to clear my head.

I walked around my house and into the tree line, looking back to see if anyone saw me leave. Good, no one did. What if there is a dragon that I've never seen before, Then Hiccup would be right...

No, He can't do anything right. He's just a Hiccup.

NO POV

Stoick was walking for about half an hour when he saw something that made no sense to him.

"This tree was broken by something recently... Or more like this morning," Stoick thought, touching the exposed wood underneath.

Stoick heard a strained moan like something was struggling. Thats when he noticed the deep trench dug in the dirt going to a clearing. Stoick walked down the trench reaching for his war axe in his belt. He hear another moan and this time it was closer.

Stoick got to the end of the trench where it started going up again. He sat there composing himself, if it's a wild animal he'll be ready. Once he sat there for a few more seconds he turned and poked his head over the top. What he saw was shocking, Hiccup did it. Hiccup brought down the mighty Nightfury! Stoick started to get a smile on his lips, but the dragon moaned again.

"Should I let Hiccup kill... Nah," Stoick said getting up and walking over to it. Upon hearing those words the dragon went stiff.

"I guess I will kill it. Hiccup wouldn't be able to..," Stoick said to himself putting a foot on the already bound dragons head to keep the mouth closed. At that instant the dragons eyes snapped opened having a predatory look to them, but at the same time fear and lots of other emotions.

"Ah yes, look at me. Demon," Stoick said leaning down to talk in the dragons face.

Stoick raised his war axe, and heard whimpers? He stopped what he was doing and looked down to see the dragon staring up at him with nothing but fear in it's eyes. Stoick noticed this...

"Oh, is the big bad dwagon scawed," Stoick said in a baby voice. The dragon was trying to get out of it's binds and get away. The dragon whimpered more and tried getting Stoicks foot off itself.

Stoick didn't know what was happening to him, "I almost feel sorry- No I've killed tons of dragons! This one shouldn't be any different," Stoick thought while putting his axe above his head looking down at the dragons eyes. Those eyes... "Come on it's just another dragon, kill it and move on!" Stoick thought. Those eyes! Stoick looked away and rose his axe up higher, and heard the dragon cry out trying to back away from him.

"*Sigh*, why is it so hard to kill this beast," Stoick groaned.

He couldn't do it, this dragon showed way to many human emotions. It just wants to get away, Stoick scared it enough to where it won't come back...

"*Huff*, Tell your dragon friends we don't want you guys here," Stoick commanded taking his foot off the beasts head and walking over to the side of it.

"I'm only saying this once dragon. Don't come back," Stoick said to it. It just sat there staring at him with fear still evident in it's eyes.

With that Stoick pulled out his dagger, and the dragon saw that and started to try and get away again.

"Hey, HEY Stop thrashing around or I will kill you. Now you scratched me..," Stoick said. The dragon stopped instantly, letting out a few whimpers here and there. "Am I about to let a dragon free? Yes. Yes I am. This one just looks to smart. Gah what has gotten into me..."

Stoick made to cut the first rope. Shfshfshfshf Snap, the rope around the legs were cut. Stoick moved to the second, Sfhsfhsfhsfh Snap, The second rope that was around the wings has been cut.

Stoick didn't even see it coming. He was moving to cut the last rope when the dragon jumped at him and snapped the last rope, pinning him to a tree easy.

"Oi, gods damnit..," Stoick huffed to no one in particular, seeing a dragon face inches from his.

The dragon slowly started to open it's mouth, reveling a purplish light at the back of it's throat. Stoick turned his head to try and shield himself, it was a lost cause. The dragon decided it didn't want to kill the human because the human didn't kill it. Though the dragon won't let this human get away so easy, it feels it should punish the human for making her cower like that.

The dragon closed it's mouth much to Stoicks relief, but it was doing something else... he saw the dragon looking around on his body.

"What are you- AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH," Stoick yelled out at the top of his lungs. The dragon was digging it's claws into his arm. Stoick was in shock and looked down to his arm that was released and started examining it. It was bloody, really bloody.

The dragon backed away and just stood there for a moment, looking at Stoick waiting to see if it worked.

"What in Hel was that for, you beast!?," Stoick yelled at the dragon, but it didn't flinch and seemed to be looking at his arm.

Stoick looked down at his arm too and noticed the blood was turning black and going back into his arm. Little hard plate things were coming out of his skin around the cuts.

"What did you do to me," Stoick yelled getting up and storming over to the dragon that was sitting there watching him with a blank stare. Stoick just got up to the dragon and collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**Review! I wanna know if I can continue this. Follow if you do! I'm looking for 10.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, Thanks to the 10 people that followed! I have a few chapter written so this one is going up.**

**It's a dark chapter... you've been warned.**

I'm watching you, See That Guy...

* * *

NULL POV

"Ha, that will show that human to mess with me... But I can't leave him here... I mean he did free me," The dragon thought dragging the human to a cove it has seen while flying. Where it wouldn't have to be discovered.

On the way to the cove, Stoick's body was going through massive changes. The cuts where the black plates were are now all over his arm. Stubby bones were trying to poke out of his chain mail armor while his limbs were moving to the bottom of his body.

The dragon got to the cove right in the nick of time too, she heard yelling back where they just were.

"Come on guys! I heard it over here!" A random Viking said while another asked, "HEY, has anyone seen Stoick?!"

"Stoick eh? Why does that name seem familiar..." The dragon thought gliding down into the cove looking for a hiding spot. She found one and started to drag Stoick to it as she heard people getting closer.

"Oh, damnit I'm caught!" The dragon thought hurrying into the cave in the wall of the cove.

"Hey over here guys! The trail leads this way!" A burly Viking said.

"Oi, I don't see anything, the trail seems to just disappear. It was probably some animal being hunted..." Gobber said dismissing the idea, turning around to go back to the village.

"Wooh, your heavy." The female dragon grumbled while pushing the body of Stoick more into the cave. His body was starting to rip some of his cloths, forming into that of a dragon, a night fury to be exact.

She was glad to see it was working, but at the same time she didn't want to take care of another dragon... Why was she trying to hide this human er dragon...? She doesn't know.

There was a sickening crack from the body of the man. The bones are rapidly starting to move and scales are starting to emerge covering everything on the body.

And he was growing, way bigger than herself... Way, way, bigger. Like 3 times her size... Almost too big for both of them to stay in the cave they were hiding in.

"Oh, we'll that's unfortunate." She mumbled rolling her eyes, and stepping out after sniffing the air for humans. She found nothing so she looked around for something to eat, seeing a lake a few feet away from her. She stalked over to the waters edge and sure enough there were fish under the surface, oblivious to the danger above the water.

She was sitting there for a good few hours just sitting, waiting, for fish... Then there was a moan from the cave. She stood up and got into a defensive stance incase the human is still wanting to kill her.

"Wha- what! No no no no no!" The she dragon heard from the mouth of the cave.

Then everything was silent again, hearing a muffled thump in the cave she stalked over.

There, laying with eyes barely parted, was a huge night fury. She heard some mumbling coming from the dragon, but couldn't tell what he was talking about.

"Uh, hello?" She asked to Stoick, at that Stoick's eyes went wide and started darting all over the place, looking for the voice's owner.

"Right here..." The she dragon mumbled annoyed.

"Great Odin's Ghost! You talk!" Stoick said trying to stand only to hit his head on the ceiling of the cave.

"Pfft duh, all dragons talk..." She said turning around to go sit at the lakeside again, but heard, "Oh gods, it wasn't a dream..." behind her.

"I'm a dragon... I'm a dragon! What in the Hel happened to me! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" Stoick roared furious at the other dragon.

"SHUT UP, do you WANT the others to find us?!" She hissed out at the man turned dragon.

"Others?" "The humans." she said looking around.

"Good they should kill yo-" "Oh, thanks... Last I checked you were the same as me, so shut up. I'm trying to save our tails!"

"Pfft, I'll kill you then..." Stoick said darkly, trying to get up from his spot. Being a human for so long, doesn't help when you have to walk on all fours now... Stoick learned that the second his head hit the ceiling again...

"Hahahahaha, I'd like to see you try." She said standing 10 feet away from him, watching in amusement.

Stoick was having trouble getting out of the cave he was so big, so he just tried using his forearms to slowly tread his way out. It worked. He finally got out, but the she dragon was nowhere to be seen.

"Wha- Oof!"

Stoick didn't even see it coming as he got rammed hard in the back by something falling from the sky, knocking the air out of him.

"Come on big guy, I'm right here!" She said running quickly around him.

Stoick's back felt like it was broke, he was still gasping for air.

"*Huff* WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Stoick demanded in a roar.

"Well you said you were going to kill me... What? You expect me to just let you? No thanks..." She replied. Charging up to him and thwacking him hard across the face with her 2 fined tail, throwing his head to the side.

"Come on big guy, you aren't even a challenge, it's like I'm playing with a dummy!" She taunted scratching at his side and wings.

Stoick was just getting out of his shock from the hard tail wip when he felt burning pain on his side.

"What, am I to much for you? Well here!" Stoick didn't even get to answer before she flew up a couple feet and landed claws first in Stoick's neck. It was a hard and painful hit, it sent a joint up Stoick's spine and his head fell to the ground, large dark green eyes in a daze.

"You can tell me to stop, and I may or may not listen!" She boasted, slashing his face with her claws. Blood was splattered all over the ground where he lay.

Stoick was not going to give in, even if he died right here and now. Stoick was just getting his muscles back from that neck hit. He was getting his front legs to work properly only to have the she dragon ram into him from the side knocking him over again. Stoick got the wind knocked out of him a second time and fell onto his side hagging, trying to get air back.

She started to claw and slash hard in a frenzy on his exposed stomach. Blood was flying everywhere and Stoick was not paying attention to it till he felt a searing pain where his stomach was. He tried to roll over, he succeeded. Only for her to come to his face again and reopen the gashes on his head.

"You like that don't you!? To kill innocent beings just for sport!" The she dragon ranted while slashing at the paws trying to cover his head.

"Then you won't mind it if I do the same to you!" She screeched slashing all over Stoick's huge dragon body. He was laying in a pool of blood, his blood.

He wasn't going to give up, of he dies so be it... He tried one more time to get up, it was shaky but he got up. The she dragon saw this and decided this was enough. She ran around the cove once to build up a lot of speed and rammed into Stoick's wing that was limp at his side. Right on the wing bone, she thought she heard a crack. Stoick, from the force of the hit, flipped him onto his back. He was struggling to get up but every time he moved a pain shot from somewhere.

"Enough, now you get what you deserve!" The she dragon exclaimed leaping onto his chest and slashing away, blood flying everywhere. She could start to see some muscle and rib start to show through. Then the muscles fell limp under her.

"Let that be a lesson that you won't wake up-" she said jumping off and getting cutoff.

"Please... No- more." The voice is hoarse. As she looked at the other dragon his body was mangled and there was blood going into his slitted eyes from his mouth. He would die soon.

"How are you still alive?!" She screeched at him charging again to finish him.

"*cough* please!No!-" Stoick begged out looking at her, he hated begging. It was bad for his pride.

It was too late as she hit his head one more time with her tail. Blood flew from the mouth and the head got nocked to the side from the blow, bending the neck in a way it shouldn't be.

"Shut up! I don't take no orders from you or anyone..." She said to his limp form. His neck twisted.

It looked like a bloodbath took place here. And a supposed dead body of a dragon lays in its wake. She was covered in blood.

"I guess I should wash this off me." She said to herself. She didn't like dried blood on scales. It was hard to get off once it did.

"I'll be back to see if he's really dead... Now to go wash this off." She thought flying to the ocean to get the blood off.

* * *

**OOH, A cliffy. idk why... but I just cut this chapter in two halves... so deal with it... It'll be up tomorrow.**

**Bubai o/**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is HIGHLY Unrealistic... Just so y'all know.**

**Decided to do it easy. and made it magic. **

**Beta'd by Randomness13**

* * *

She arrived back a few minutes later, to see the huge night fury trying to move, for some reason it was only moving one hind leg, still on its back where she left it. The eyes were open, neck still bent painfully.

"It's probably just its body shutting down..." She thought, having killed tons of animals in the past. She's noted that after she killed anything, their limbs still moved a little as if they were still alive. Kind of like how a chicken still runs without a head.

It was getting dark so she looked for the cave that she found, she is deciding to sleep there tonight. As she looked back at the huge night fury corps the leg is still moving silently.

She decides to check on him before she goes to sleep, so she got up and walked over to the front of its face. The slit eyes are still open staring off into nothing. But just to make sure... She kicks the side of the head with her forepaw.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" she hears a moan. She hears it start wheezing every time it breaths out, they are probably getting painful. The leg is frantically moving... "He's alive... My gods he's alive... This dragon is tougher than I thought." She moves to the front of its face again to see if the eyes are moving, but they haven't moved. She could feel that she got in his field of vision, because his breathing started to quicken and fail attempts at talking were made, "How are you still alive..." She asked getting in his face. Only the left eye moved slowly to look at her. The right eye stayed straight... This was getting really freaky.

"Wah!? What are you!?" She screamed backing away as the dilated eye followed her.

Stoick's left hind leg was trying to find something to flip the rest of his body over. Nothing else seemed to want to work. He couldn't feel pain on all the right side of his body and almost none on his left.

The right eye was a slit, from when she hit him in the head and bent his neck like this.

"What have I done..." She said looking at the suffering and mangled being before her... She was never the type to hurt others. But what he said snapped something in her and she flipped...

A whimper and the left eye slowly looking over to her was her answer.

"*sigh*, look I'm sorry! This just isn't me... I lost control... I wanted to talk this out but something you said snapped something in me... And this happened." She said looking at the left eye seeing the eye lid start to go down, with a look of acceptance in the pupil.

The breathing was starting to slow down a lot and the leg stopped moving altogether, he was dying.

"No no no no don't die on me now." She said getting up and walking over to nudge the head a little.

The eye opened a little but not much, with a sharp intake of breath.

"L- Look I- I can fix this! Just hold a bit longer will you!" she begged, and backed away looking at the eye she was looking at, and then looked at the body. It wasn't moving... The eye was still open, he was gone...

"No, no!" She cried out. Why was she like this? She only knew the guy for not even one day! And he was a Viking! He was going to kill her!

"Wake up, please wake up..." She said nudging the head, it was stiff.

"Wake up!" She hunched over, the head.

She then remembered how she was going to fix this, the same magic she used to change him... It's worth a shot.

She focused on trying to get him to breathe again.

"dech, dech vzduch, který vám dal život!" She spoke in a whisper. Miraculously a sharp stained intake of air was heard, good.

"Don't worry, I'm fixing you up." She said to the left eye that started to look at her again... Stoick thought he died! Why in the Hel was he back here.

She's fixing me up? But I thought she wanted to kill me...

"Don't worry this will be quick." She said with a smile?

"Žít v těle, se obrátil se, chodit mezi život! Ty, které končí, to bude konec. dech, dech! Ať život plný, že od kde byly natočeny!" She said looking right into the left eye the whole time smiling.

Stoick felt something weird like everything in his whole body was being redone. Like when he first woke as being like this. All the cuts were scared and healed. Muscles that were showing were no longer his neck straightened out and he could feel the rest of his body again. Everything was going back to the way it was! After about 15 minutes of sitting there waiting for the healing to complete the magic usage of this type took a lot out of the she dragon.

"And... I'm tired..." The she dragon mumbled, eyes rolled back in her skull, collapsing to the ground on her side. Right then, Stoick opened his eyes just to see her land on her side out cold.

She saved him, a dragon saved him! Were they the beasts we thought they were? Stoick didn't know at the moment but the dragon saved him! The least he could do was to show some appreciation.

Stoick tried getting up again and looked at where she was laying. On her side almost in the water of the lake... That won't do... He tried walking over but his wings tripped him.

"Argh, how do I control these..." Stoick asked himself out loud. Looking at his wings dragging on the ground. He was testing muscles that he didn't know he had and found the ones for the wings and pulled them in. With that figured out he walked or more like stumbled over to her sleeping form and wondered how he was going to move her. Does she have a scruff like a dog does? Stoick bit down behind her neck and sure enough there was... And tried picking her up, man was that a problem... Stupid tail... Stoick thought.

Stoick was looking for the muscle to control the tail and got it working for him. Once that was done he picked her up and almost tripped again. Her body was just a rag-doll limps dragging on the ground. Stoick tried holding her high above the ground so he wouldn't trip on HER appendages this time. With that out of the way he got to the cave quickly, and placed her inside.

He just tried to get as much of himself into the cave as he could... With his size... And waited for her to wake up, but figured it was night so he fell asleep too. Stomach facing into the cave.

* * *

_**Review! idfk how this story has lesser views than my RATED M story... you guys are kinky... 3**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I want ideas people.**

**Some people were asking for Hiccup, well here he is! Beta'd by Randomness13**

* * *

The she dragon woke first to darkness, sitting in the cave. "Didn't I pass out outside?" She thought looking around. Through the darkness, she saw rocks and a little bit of light coming from the mouth. "Wasn't the mouth of this cave bigger?"

She was confused, getting up and walking to the mouth of the cave only to run into something huge.

"Hmm, wha- keep it dow-" Stoick mumbled still asleep. That's when she remembered the other dragon, "Stoick is his name? Gods that sounds like a name I heard before... But where?" She though nudging him again.

"Ugh this better be good, oh... Hey" Stoick slowly looked up and saw the female in his face, he backed up so fast that he stumbled and fell on his back.

"Oi, gods I'm almost as clumsy as my son..." Stoick mumbled, hearing giggles from the smaller dragon walking out of the cave.

"What's so funny..." Stoick said glaring at her, still on his back.

"Nothing, nothing." she replied walking to the lake.

It was still pretty dark out. Stoick saw this and tried to go to sleep again, only to be awoken again by something getting thrown at his face. He could hear laughing off in the distance and thought nothing of it.

A second thing was thrown right at his nose and that jolted him up on instinct. Now he could hear laughing AND rolling around...

"Ugh, let me sleep..." Stoick mumbled settling back on his side.

"NOPE, Time to get up!" The she dragon came over to tap on his face with a claw, she saw the fish she thrown earlier at him. So she picked that up in her mouth and started hitting him with that too.

"No, just let me get some more sleep. Go do whatever you dragons do, Just leave me alone..." Stoick said trying to find the wing muscle again to cover himself.

"Well do you want to sleep or get away from the humans. I choose the lather, so get your butt up!" She said jumping on him now.

"By the gods you're impatient..." Stoick grumbled slowly sitting, seeing her run over to the lake again...

*Huff* Stoick got up and stumbled over to the lake only to fall on his face when he got there.

The she dragon giggled at that. Stoick just grumbled.

"Thanks fer, you know," Stoick started but didn't finish.

"Oh don't mention it, really don't..." She said dipping her head in the water, and to come back with a fish.

"Do you have a name? So I don't have to call you dragon all the time?" Stoick said getting up from where he stumbled and fell.

"Anoria, Now eat, I want to get off this island before the humans come back."

"But how do I eat it, it's raw..." "Yes it's raw, dragons can eat raw food. You're not a human anymore remember?" She er I mean Anoria grumbled annoyed and threw a fish at Stoick's face.

He picked it up seeing how Anoria did it. The taste was better than he remembered, more sweet and less oceanic taste.

"Haha, wow I didn't know fish tasted like this before," Stoick exclaimed looking into the water now with hunger.

"Uh, Stoick is it? You said you had a son did you not?" Anoria asked looking Stoick in the eye.

"Er, yeah... But we never really talked much. He was always a clumsy fool and I didn't want to be seen near him. How did you know my name?" Stoick looked at Anoria seeing her fuming.

"Why would you treat your son like that! I don't know anyone that would shun their own kin just for being a klutz!" Anoria growled and the bigger and shocked dragon.

"But he's done other things!" Stoick started, Anoria interrupted him.

"It doesn't matter! What he's done shouldn't make people hate him just for being him! You should be ashamed of yourself... For being a human or as a dragon," Anoria screeched at Stoick storming off to the far end of the cove.

(-With Hiccup-)

"Man I hope my dad doesn't find me gone, that would be bad..." Hiccup talked to himself walking through Berks forest. Hiccup wasn't just out to walk he was looking for the dragon he caught.

"I swear I saw it go down over here," Hiccup thought, looking around for anything out of the ordinary. He saw something, a tree that still looked alive. He wondered what could have done it as he touched the exposed wood.

That's when Hiccup saw the trench that was dug out, weird... He started to walk down into the trench and started seeing boot prints.

"Was someone else here before me?" Hiccup mumbled to himself, now at the end of the trench. He peaked over to edge to see is anything was there, there wasn't. Only the bola ropes he used on his inven- wait bola ropes? Hiccup clambered over the edge of the trench out into the opening. He picked up an end of the rope seeing it was cut by someone or something.

He figured someone cut it loose so he started looking around for more clues. That's when he saw a tree with some blood under it that was dried.

"Who would cut a dragon free..." Hiccup thought looking around and seeing some drag marks going more into the woods.

All of a sudden he heard a screech off in the distance a little. Hiccup started sprinting to the source of the noise.

After about 5 minutes of running. He came to a cove, a beautiful one at that. He could have sworn the screech was from here, so he started looking around.

"Well, this was stupid," Hiccup mumbled looking around more till he saw something move. It was a dragon, a night fury!

Hiccup got so exited he walked to the edge of the cliff not carrying less about his safety. He pulled out his book and started drawing down what the dragon looked like, then another came into view. It was smaller of course, but not baby small. The two seemed to talk, so Hiccup leaned over to hear them grumble and growl at each other.

Bad mistake. As soon as Hiccup moved the rock under him gave way and down he went. He yelled all the way down till he landed not as hard as he thought. He got up and brushed himself off and looking for his notebook he grumbled, "Ah the luck of a Hiccup..."

He heard a loud thrill and looked over to the two dragons. The bigger one was looking at him intently holding the smaller one back, the smaller one was trying to get to him, looking like it was going to kill. The big one said something to the smaller one and it instantly calmed down.

Hiccup saw as the bigger dragon looked at him and started to walk calmly over. Hiccup reached for his dagger and brandished it, "Don't come any closer! Or I'll- I'll!" Hiccup was at a loss for words when the dragon stopped about five feet from him.

The dragons mouth moved, was it talking to him? But then the dragon turned its head back to the smaller one, as the bigger one gestured over to them.

"Is there any way I can talk to my son Anoria?" Stoick asked back to her form as she walked up.

"I could do that little music thing, but I'm not getting anywhere near that," Anoria said gesturing to the dagger.

Hiccup saw that they were "talking" again so he decided to ditch his notebook and make a run for it.

As soon as Hiccup started running he heard both dragons roar in surprise. He was so close to an exit when the smaller dragon landed I front of him, blocking his way.

"Oh no, get out of my way dragon!" Hiccup commanded the dragon, brandishing his dagger out. Said dragon started growling looking intently at the dagger.

Hiccup remembered there was another dragon in the cove. He looked back and didn't even see it coming as he was tackled to the ground full force, the dagger sliding away from his reach. He was defenseless. He was going to die...

The dragon did something though other than tackle him, it scratched his arm enough to where there was a little blood coming out...

The bigger dragon roared out and pushed the smaller one off him. As the bigger ones face was right above his, its mouth was moving. But he couldn't understand, until.

"-p! H-p? H-cup. C-me on Hi-cu, son," Stoick was saying in Hiccups face. At that last word Hiccups body sat fully upright eyes darting around. Looking for his father, oh man he is so dead.

"Dad? I-it's not w-what it looks l-lik-," Hiccup said looking around still. The bigger dragon stepped in front of Hiccup, he jumped back startled.

"Hic-cup!" The dragon said, looking Hiccup dead in the eyes as he said it. That was all Hiccup heard before falling unconscious.

* * *

**REVIEW with ideas or anything about the story! Cya in a few days!**


	5. Chapter 5

**As you guys should have figured out, this story isn't following anything. It's just written to give me ideas so I can make more chapters for my other story... So, I really don't know where to go with this story, Atm I'm just stalling... anyone got a conflict there should be or an issue? PM me.**

_**Thankies to all the people that have reviewed to this. I'll try getting chapters out with my others too, anyways. Here.**_

* * *

Chapter 5

Hiccup woke to being too hot, so he opened is eyes. He saw nothing but back.

"What the," "Hiccup?"

"Wha-! Who's there?" Hiccup asks sitting up only to hit his head on something leathery.

"Oh sorry, you want to get up?" That same voice asked.

"Uh, sure?" Hiccup said, unsure of who asked that.

The black leathery things opened to let in blinding light. Hiccup had to block the light with his hand as his eyes adjusted. When they did Hiccup looked around as he saw he was in a cave.

"Where am I?" Hiccup asked to no one in particular.

The thing by him started to move, getting out of the cave he was in. Hiccup looked at it and backed up startled, it was a dragon.

Hiccup started to pat down himself looking for his dagger and remembered what happened to it.

Said dragon was out of the cave now looking at Hiccup with earnest.

"Hiccup," Stoick started as Anoria walked over to them. Hiccup seeing the other come into view made him jump.

"Y-you talk!" Hiccup yelled exasperatedly, throwing his arms in the air.

"Y-yeah, all dragons talk..." Anoria who was now sitting by Stoick now.

"You talk!" Hiccup exclaimed histarical.

"Hiccup, don't freak ou-," Stoick started only for Hiccup to start freaking out.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" Hiccup demanded advancing forward.

Sigh... Stoick looked at Anoria for help, he never had really any time with his son when he was human, so he asks for help. Anoria just gestured with her head to the boy,

"Look, Hiccup-," "Don't call me that dragon! I don't know who or what you are so just stop calling me that," Hiccup said still flipping out.

"Boy, will you just listen..." Anoria growled at Hiccup, he stood stock still at that growl.

"H-Hiccup, you know where your dad is?" Stoick asked looking intently in Hiccups eyes.

"Uh, back in the village? I don't know. Last I saw him he left me in my house... Why?"

Stoick looked to Anoria and said, "You think we should tell him?" "Tell me what?" Hiccup asked stepping toward the dragons, forgetting his fear.

The bigger dragon looked back at Hiccup with sadness.

"Hiccup, I'm Stoick, your father," Stoick said in almost a whisper but Hiccup heard it. He thought it was a joke.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha" Hiccup laughed sarcastically, but upon seeing the dragons were still looking at him with blank stares. He figured they weren't joking.

"Your not joking... That's you dad?" Hiccup asked looking at the bigger dragon.

"*sigh* yeah Hiccup. It's me..." Stoick mumbled making a move over to his son.

"Ok, then prove it..." Hiccup demanded, backing up from the advancing dragon in fear still.

"Remember that night when mom died, you were so devastated. You cried all night," Stoick said calmly while still advancing.

"You started to get all sarcastic and quiet since then, you've never been like you were..." Stoick said stopping 5 feet in front of Hiccup, just looking at his son. Hoping he'll believe him.

Hiccup eyed the dragon that was claiming to be his dad. Everything the dragon said is exactly what happened in his childhood. Could this beast really be him?

"Trust me Hiccup, I knew I was never there for you back when you were little but I'm here now," Stoick said getting up and stepping closer to Hiccup as he was lost to his thoughts. "Hiccup?" Stoick asked as soon as he was in his sons face.

Hiccup was in such a mind battle that he didn't notice the 6 ton dragon in his face. Till he looked up that is...

"Wah-! Don't walk up on me like that. Your going to give me a heart attack..." Hiccup exclaimed regaining his composer.

"Hic-" Stoick started only to be cut off. "*sigh* just *gffa* it's just, this is too weird! If you are Stoick, my dad. Then why are you like... This," Hiccup gestured to all of Stoick.

"Her." He said calmly, sparing a glance at a snoozing Anoria.

"She did this to you? When? How! What did you do?" Hiccup demanded, almost flipping out.

"First, yes she did this to me. And secondly, when, was around a day or so ago I'm not really sure. And thirdly and fourthly she clawed my arm with some kinda of magic or something, but I cut her loose..." Stoick finished while glancing at a confused Hiccup.

"Of all people, "dad", why did you cut free the very dragon you sworn to take off the face of this planet?" Hiccup asked getting in the dragons face, seemingly not afraid anymore...

"Be- because, her eyes were like your mothers..." Stoick said gruffly, avoiding Hiccups gaze.

"W-what..." Hiccup mumbled stepping back in disbelief.

"Anoria come here!" Stoick yelled out over to her.

"Nnn, five more minutes," is all he heard.

"Anoria, I want you to meet my son the right way," Stoick sighed walking over to her.

"Nnn fine, I'm up." Anoria mumbled stretching and yawning.

Once she was done she looked at Hiccup, as he was staring wide eyed at her eyes. They were a darker green, just like his mothers and if not. The same.

"Draw a picture. It'll last longer." She sarcastically remarked from his staring.

"Hiccup, what did I tell you about staring at people." Stoick said waltzing over to Hiccup.

"Oh, uh sorry. Uh you have a name right?" Hiccup asked oblivious to the fact Stoick said it a couple times now.

"Haven't you catched it yet silly human, it's Anoria."

"Pretty name..." Hiccup said back.

"Uh, thanks?" Anoria said stepping in the water to swim.

Hiccup decides the bigger dragon is, in fact his dad. Something just got changed that's all... Right?

"Hiccup, I don't want you to say anything about us here. I don't even know how to use this body yet. And seeing as you are figuring out where we are coming from. Just don't open your mouth to anyone about this. Ok son?"

"Fine, but what about you? I mean I'm living with no one now... The house is empty."

"If you want you can come out here during the day or night, I'll probably be learning how to use this body... But I'm not sure after that... We're just gonna have to wait and see." Stoick calmly stated, waking over to the lakes edge. Right then Anoria was coming out of the lake and shaking all the water off, getting Stoick all wet.

"Oi! Look where your shaking." Stoick exclaimed, as laughs were heard from Anoria.

Hiccup was still standing there just watching, till Anoria refocused on him, now curiousness in her eyes. She started walking over.

"Uh, no no no." Hiccup said backing away a little, he still didn't trust this dragon yet.

"I'm not going to hurt you young one. Just, curious." Anoria said getting up to him while sniffing.

"Hahaha s-stop that tickles!" Hiccup exclaimed thrashing around trying to get away. As Anoria was now poking and prodding at him, as he was rolling around on the ground.

Hiccup was loosing so he decided to try something and started to tickle around Anoria's neck. All she did was stop and start purring, so Hiccup moved his hand under her head.

That's where it was, as soon as Hiccup touched that spot she fell on top of him knocking the wind out of his lungs. Out cold.

Stoick watched in amusement, as Hiccup had a shocked face on of what just happened.

* * *

**Again pm me or leave a review if you have something you want to see in this story.**

**Anan has to to other things. o/**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Beta'd by Randomness13 Sorry it's short, but i dont have that much motivation to write this atm... been busy with my other story...**_

* * *

Chapter this 6 or 7? I'm confused...

"Haha Hiccup! You knocked her out!" Stoick bellowed, walking over to them. As he got up there he noticed Hiccup gasping for air.

"Oh, here." Stoick offered giving Anoria's body a little push as she rolled onto her side, still out.

"*INHALE* thanks for that... Jeez." Hiccup thanked still getting his breath back, standing up and brushing himself off.

"No problem son, just remember what I told you. Keep quiet." Stoick said staring at Hiccup with seriousness in his eyes.

"Will do, but what if I get put into something like dragon training? What will I do then?" Hiccup said looking down now.

"I would have had you put in there in a heartbeat, but now I know all of them aren't bad. So I don't know now... Just wing it if you do get put in the class."

"Ok then what about you?"

"I'll learn to use this body first then I'll worry about other things." Stoick said pushing Anoria to get her up.

"Huh, what where am I what happened?" Anoria jumped up looking around.

"Same place you been, Hiccup just knocked you out though." Stoick exclaimed, winking at Hiccup.

"You!" Anoria said pouncing on him, knocking the air out of his lungs again.

"Hey hey! It was an accident, I didn't mean it!" Hiccup whined out trying to curl into the fetal position.

"I'm not mad boy. Stoick is this really your son, because it sure doesn't look like it." Anoria asked getting off Hiccup, backing up a bit and sitting on her haunches.

"I know, everyone says that." Stoick replied nudging Hiccup with an oversized paw the size of his chest.

"Hiccup I think you should be going before someone notices you're gone," "Yeah like anyone cares about a Hiccup missing." Hiccup mumbled getting to his feet, and sulking to the exit.

"They care about you Hiccup, they just don't see what you can give yet... That's all." Stoick said trying to consolidate.

"Yep, mhm sure. Well I'll be seeing you around if I'm not too hurt badly from the others." Hiccup said walking out the exit of the cove.

"Should I go help him? He seems depressed about going back to the village. What happened?" Anoria asked getting ready to fly.

"It all started when my wife died, it ruined him. He was 4 at the time, and he's been this way ever since. The others bully him and such because he's well, a hiccup." Stoick said, turning his back.

"And did you do anything about it?" Anoria asked flapping her wings a few times and landing in front of Stoick.

"I'm only one person Anoria, I can't raise a kid alone and run a whole village at the same time, and the village comes first always." Stoick said with pride talking about the village he once had.

Anoria was fuming, "This guy is so arrogant! And to his own son!" She thought, jumping into the air.

"Anoria don't get to close to the village! You'll be killed on sight!" Stoick roared but she just ignored it.

With Hiccup

Hiccup just arrived at the village to only be stopped by them...

"Hey! It's useless!" Snotlout exclaimed grabbing Hiccup by the collar, and throwing him to the ground.

"Come on guys not today please, I had a rough day..." Hiccup said on his back now.

"We don't care, you'll pay for making me look like an idiot in front of Astrid the other day," Snotlout said while starting to kick him in the ribs, the twins joined in on it too.

After about five minutes of being kicked in the head and chest the others deemed Hiccup punished and continued on with whatever they were doing, leaving Hiccup on the ground, holding his sides and head with a bloody nose. He though he heard something from the woods.

As this was taking place two dark green eyes watched from the shadows of the forest as the sun was going down.

Once she saw the others were gone she stealthily crawled up to Hiccup who was still moaning holding his sides. She walked up and cooed to him in a whisper, "Hiccup, it's me don't worry," Anoria said walking up to Hiccup so she can get a better look at his wounds. "What! Who's there! Show yoursel- oh, hi Anoria... Anoria?! What are you doing here! If people see you you'll be killed!" Hiccup exclaimed trying to get up only to fall on his face restarting his nosebleed.

"Hiccup, I'm here to get you out of here. You are to hurt to move on your own!" She whined nudging his ribs as he cried out in pain. "Shhh, sorry! Sorry!" Anoria apologized.

"Eh, I've been beat up worse than this by those three," "They'll pay later right now I got to get you out of here..."

"What? But what if others notice-" "Come on Hiccup, you said it yourself, no one will notice your gone." She said trying to smile at Hiccup was at the moment.

"Aha, ow ow. Laughing hurts, really bad..." Hiccup winced, "how are you going to beget me back?"

"I don't know can you stand well enough?" "I don't know I'll try..."

After stumbling and falling on his face or was about to fall on his face again but Anoria stopped that from happening, he was up.

"So uh, what now?" Hiccup asked holding his ribs.

Anoria crouched on her front paws and said, "Get on."

"Wha- what! But what if I fall, I don't want to die from falling to my death thank you very much..." Hiccup complained, stalling.

"Either this or an agonizing walk back. Your choice."

"But if I fall? Then what?"

"I'll catch you... Simple as that, now get on." She exclaimed.

"Sigh, fine but if I die I'm coming back to haunt you..." "Stop worrying so much and enjoy the ride!" Anoria exclaimed jumping into the air silently, that is till hiccup started screaming like a girl.

"SHHHHHH, you want to give us away? Shut up or I'll drop you." She said jokingly but Hiccup saw it differently and shut his mouth.

Hiccup finally calmed down and started looking around seeing Berk from the sky for the first time.

"Woah, this is awesome!" "Yeah, says the person that didn't want to get on."

"Oh shush your ruining the moment..." Hiccup said as Anoria swayed to the side scaring Hiccup a little as he yelling in surprise.

The cove was starting to come into view now and Stoick was seen pacing. Anoria didn't want to deal with him right now...

As soon as they landed they got an earful. "What in blue blazes took you so long... And Hiccup what are you doing on Anoria's back, show some decency, get off her!"

"Stoick shut it, I told him to get on my back, and you'll see why if you would look more closely at him..." Anoria growled darkly walking to the cave and crouching for Hiccup to get off. Stoick was at a loss for words and just sulked over to the cave entrance.

As soon as Hiccup was off she laid on her side with her wings open. Hiccup was just looking at her confused until, "Come on you can sleep here for the night." Anoria offered, as Hiccup slowly fell on her wing. Using a forepaw as a pillow.

"*Yawn* Night guys." Hiccup said sleepily, "Night" Hiccup heard Anoria just fine, and heard a faint one outside.

With that Hiccup fell asleep but not before feeling Anoria's head rest by his, at that he let unconsciousness take him.

* * *

**_IDEAS, ME HUNGRY FOR IDEAS! And if you say turn hiccup into a dragon... I already got that like 7 times... choose something else... lol_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here you go guys... Having issues organizing all the ideas I got earlier.. I don't know where to start... xD**_

_**Chapter Beta'd by Randomness13**_

* * *

Chapter 7

Anoria woke a little before the sun was coming up. Lifting her head up from where it was under her wing, she blinked the sleep out of her eyes while letting out a yawn.

She made a move to get up and felt a weight on her wing. That's when she remembered Hiccup was in her wings, so she decided to settle back down for a while and wait for him to get up.

"Heywutyoudoin'" Hiccup mumbled in his sleep, and spooking Anoria a little in the process. She turned her head back to the human in her wing as he mumbled more in his sleep.

"No-no, no stop it, no no!" Hiccup yelled the last part, bolting up and hitting the bottom of Anoria's chin.

"Ow, what? Oh... Sorry." Hiccup hissed at first from the pain, still panting from the nightmare.

Anoria opened her wings with Hiccup stumbling to get up.

"It's fine, is there something wrong? Why were you talking in your sleep?" Anoria cooed, as Hiccup looked away embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh that... I-I don't really want to talk about it..." Hiccup said walking over to his father turned dragon.

"No wait! Weren't you ever thought anything? You never wake a sleeping dragon by walking up to it.

Too late, Hiccup already reached out and tapped on the huge head before she said that. And to his relief nothing happened, Stoick just brushed it off sleeping. Heck he probably didn't even feel it...

"Uh," "Move, I'll do it." Anoria dead panned, crouching down to the ground.

Hiccup figured out what she was going to do and moved hastily out of the way. Anoria didn't even wait for Hiccup to move, as she jumped onto Stoick's stomach. She got instantaneous results, Stoick jumping up with a start.

"Oi! What the-... Anoria! Why do you always have to wake me up like that!" Stoick coughed out.

"Well, Hiccup tried but you didn't move... So I stepped in." Anoria said with a smirk, trotting over to the pond.

"Hiccup? Why would you let her do that?" Stoick asked, but he just answered his own question just by looking at Hiccup.

"Uh, what? Do you think I could stop her?" Hiccup chuckled, walking after her.

Stoick just grumbled and got up, stretching and yawning and feeling an itch. He tried reaching for it with his forepaw but it wouldn't reach, so he tried itching it on the ground.

Fail.

Stoick groaned out trying to reach with his rear claws, just as there was laughing off in the distance. He realized who it was and stopped for a sec to glare at them. To them all they saw is a night fury rolling around on the ground trying to reach a part on its neck. A funny sight it is...

"Arg! This itch won't go away!" Stoick exclaimed, rolling around some more.

Once he deemed rolling around as a lost cause, he just got up and trotted over to the others. They were on the ground now laughing their heads off. Once he got to them he got Hiccups attention.

"Hiccup, help me out here!" Stoick whined, pushing into Hiccup who was holding his side in pain.

"Ahahahah, wh-where? Here?" Hiccup asked recovering from his laughing, scratching a random spot on Stoick's neck.

"No-, ugg higher..." Stoick said, as Hiccup moved higher.

"R-right there." Stoick said, purring... Hiccup broke down laughing again at hearing the purring. Letting his hand slip as he stepped away from the dragon, holding his side again.

Stoick's itch was sedated and he noticed himself purring, so he stopped it abruptly. As he looked away embarrassed.

"Stoick what are you looking away for, it's perfectly normal!" Anoria exclaimed, purring but a little higher pitched.

"It is? Well, it was weird." Stoick dead panned looking at her, as Hiccup was recovering from his laughter.

"So, what are we doing today?" Stoick asked her after Hiccup calmed down.

"Well you are going to learn to fly so we can get off this gods forsaken island, then-" "Hey! It's not bad once you know the people living on it!" Stoick interjected. "I'm talking! Ahmm as I was saying, then you learn to hunt. That simple enough for you?" Anoria asked picking Hiccup up off the ground from where his laughter left him.

"Sounds simple enough... When do we start?" Stoick asked standing up now, opening his wings experimentally.

"After breakfast... I don't know how you go about waking up to doing work in your human nest. But, I don't operate like that..." Anoria said, walking over to the water and jumping in. Only to pop up a second later with a fish in her maw.

"Hiccup, are you going back or you going to stay here a little?" Anoria asked as she got out of the water.

"Uh, I don't know... Um, dad should I go-" "Hiccup you don't need to go back if you don't want to... I mean I'm here now so what's the point? You said it yourself that no one will notice your gone, but they WILL notice I am." Stoick crooned the last part nervously.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as an insult or not..." Hiccup dead panned, his father so blunt...

"Hiccup the faster I learn to fly the better. Anoria is right, we have to get off Berk before the villagers find us like this." Stoick said serious, gesturing to himself and his son.

"If your staying you can have this." Anoria cooed throwing the fish she had at Hiccup's feet. Returning to the water to catch more.

Hiccup looked to his father turned night fury and saw him with a smirk on his big scaly face. As his eyes were telling him he should stay.

"Dad, I'm going back to at least see how the village is doing. You mind that?" Hiccup asked walking over and leaning on him, while watching the water just as Anoria's head pops up.

"That's fine, but Anoria will bring you there. Then you have to run back. Hopefully I have this flying thing down by that time..." Stoick shrilled.

"ANORIA!" "Hmm? I'm right here you don't need to yell..." She said as she dropped tons of fish on the ground near them.

"Could you bring Hiccup close to the village? He wants to see how it's doing." Stoick asked nicely for the first time.

"Yeah, anything to get away from you..." She said jokingly, Stoick just stared at her with a stoic face.

"Gods your so blunt... Can't take a joke..." Anoria deadpanned, "I know right!" Hiccup added in.

Stoick just groaned, and lay where he sat.

"I think I broke him?" Anoria said amused while sparing a glance at Hiccup.

"Aha no, and for the fish, thanks but I'll have it later so you can have it back." Hiccup said kicking it back over to her as it landed in her fish pile.

"I'm not hungry at the moment." Hiccup said while smiling and sitting on his father's neck, seeing as it's at a perfect height.

Stoick just let him, closing his eyes and going a sleep for a little bit longer. The sun wasn't even up yet...

* * *

**_What should go on first, this is just to... I don't know, Overwhelming? I got like 20 ideas and I don't know where to start man. Someone throw something out there. xD _**

**_Leave a review and follow if you want. Bubai o/_**


End file.
